


give or take

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: Estelle may be restrained, but that doesn’t stop her from being feisty.





	give or take

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Yustelle Week](http://herestotheroadahead.tumblr.com/post/163702842866/proudly-announcing-our-first-ever) > Day 2: Trust

It’s easier, Yuri thinks, when he’s the one tied up in bed.

Then, all he needs to do is react. He doesn’t have to think, or speak, or do anything other than what his body does on its own. He can just lose himself, melt into goop beneath Estelle’s teasing touch, until eventually, he comes floating down from a high so great, he feels like he hit the stars.

But tonight, Estelle is the one with leather cuffs around her wrists, ropes tying them to the bed’s headboard. Tonight, Yuri is the one in control—and no matter how many times they do this, that control never fails to scare him a little. Estelle is so bare, so defenseless, so _willing_ ; her breath is ragged and her gaze is perhaps a bit nervous, but her smile is no less bright.

That’s a testament to how much she trusts him.

 _Spirits_ , he can’t believe she trusts him this much.

That’s all the more reason Yuri has to make sure this is good for her, though, so pushes back the frantic thrum of his heartbeat until it becomes nothing more than a low din in his ears. He sets to work, systematically brushing over Estelle’s sweet spots—he suckles her neck, fondles her breasts, lets his mouth and hands travel down, down, down. He kisses her belly button and thumbs at her hips, all the while paying heed to her reactions.

Estelle may be restrained, but that doesn’t stop her from being feisty. She keeps yanking her wrists in a futile struggle against their bonds, halfheartedly kicking her legs where they’re pinned beneath his thighs. When Yuri finally scooches down so that his face is hovering above her crotch, he sees that she’s rubbing her already slick thighs together, attempting to create friction.

Now that just won’t do. He can’t very well let her steal his job.

“Hold _still_ , you…” Yuri hisses, and she groans as he holds her hips down.

“How about you make me?” Estelle shoots back, in a defiant tone that sets his blood on fire.

An idea sparks to life, and Yuri levels her with the most shit-eating grin he can muster before he rolls off the bed and plants his feet to the floor. Behind him, Estelle makes an indignant noise, and Yuri relishes her alarm, her fear that he might actually just leave her here, all tied up and only halfway finished.

But as fun as it is to tease her, he’s really not _that_ terrible, and he won’t leave her hanging for long. Yuri bends down to pull open the nightstand drawer, grabbing the extra ropes and another pair of leather cuffs that lie inside, then turns back around to hover over Estelle. Understanding quickly dawns on her face, and her lips quirk up, which he takes as unspoken permission.

“Make you, huh?” Yuri echoes, wrapping one of the cuffs around her right ankle before tying it to the nearby bedpost. “Well, don’t mind if I do.”


End file.
